Black Beauty
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Hey everyone! Wario the Tableman back at it again with the ultimte crossover featuring two of my favourite franchises! Enjoy! Have fun reading my grand adventure of Kuzco! Give Kuzco some love! He's a great character and I love his movie!


Black Beauty

By the Penguin Maestro

This is a story about a young beautiful horse named Ashley. Now Ashley was a nice little horsey girl, but she was hated by all those other horses because she was in a bad town where people pick on folks. Ashley had enough and was about to call up her mom and complain. She was in desperate need of a good friendship.

There was also this panda dude who was all dangerous and living on the edge. He thought he could attract them chicks with trying to jump off a high place. He was pulled back by two freaks dressed up like him. That poor panda man.

Fortunately, who really cares? The main deal that was going around was that Ashley was in big trouble with some bad dudes. Luckily, Kuzco came to the rescue and saved everyone. Kuzco was really great and stuff. He was the president emperor dude and he went to a neat school for losers. The good news was that he and Ashley became best friends and did fun stuff to save the world together.

Ashley wanted to have a boyfriend, so Kuzco set her up with his old high school buddy Teenage Pacha. Not only were they gonna have a blind date, but it was gonna be a double blind date because Ashley hooked Kuzco up with Helga Pataki.

They went to the library because they sell hay-flavored smoothies there and also hay-flavoured smoothies. But then something amazing happened, bro! Kuzco accidentally got set up with Ashley and Teenage Pacha was with Helga! So Ashley was confused, but then realized her true love was standing right in front of her the whole time. She ran up to Kuzco and hugged him and they had ultra smoochers. It was then that Ashley decided to rename herself Black Beauty and be a true hero. They got married five years later and had a cool kid named Centaur Man.

What a lovely couple, but that all changed several years later when Hawk Daddy swooped down and paired himself with Black Beauty. He killed Kuzco and then stole his lunch money. He then took Black Beauty to be his wife and then continued shipping all the pretty ladies with himself which made Professor Kukui cry sad tears of no joy. That is because Kukui is flamin' hot.

Black Beauty was stolen by the bad Daddy of the Hawks, but the good news was that Kuzco came back to life through the power of the Luigi Chickens and fired his Mimi-himi-wimi Wave and defeated the badness that was the ferocious Hawk Daddy. Hawk Daddy was defeated and slowly disappeared back to France to beat up Professor Sycamore with croissants.

Kuzco was so glad that he saved Black Beauty like the true Disney Prince/emporer/president he was. They gave each other royal noogies and then smooched like deranged wallabies for twenty minutes as the credits rolled.

But after the credits were done, Centaur Man emerged from the rubble of Hawk Daddy's fallen castle and fired deadly lazer beams to kill zombies named Georgito! What now? Can Centaur Man beat the zombies and save Dreamland? Find out next of Sonic X!

Gotta go fast, bruh!

Gotta go fast, bruh!

Gotta go fast, bruh! Faster! Fast and stuff!

He's a cool hedgehog! Don't beat up his earlobes!

Sonic is a situation! He has a booger nation!

THEN WE HAVE BOKKUN!

Bokkun was mad about the safety net in the circus, of course. He rather have his trapeze artists mess up and fall to Broken Bone Town. That's because Bokkun and Ross O'Donovan are secretly brothers. Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't in this season though. He comes in season 15!

Kuzco ran into the circus with a scooter between his teeth and fired missiles from his righteous backpack. Black Beauty came too, but since she had hooves and not fingers, she could not shoot her horse-shaped gun. She cried to the hand spirits and they gave her hands that were made out of her mane. The gun then fired and blasted a hole through Bokkun's stupid ugly circus tent. The tent collapsed and Kuzco capture Bokkun with his robot arm.

Bokkun apologized and said he was this series new anti-hero because they get more ladies if they're edgy like that. Ross was mad at this, so he made a new level in Mario Maker called "Companion Spring X"! This was on the new episode of Sonic X!

Gotta go fast, bruh!

Gotta go fast, bruh!

Gotta go fast, bruh! Faster! Fast and stuff!

He's a cool hedgehog! Don't beat up his earlobes!

Sonic is a situation! He has a booger nation!

Sparta broke to pieces because of kicking folk from 300. The 300th one is fat and all good with dat steez! Black Beauty was the one who did it because she was stolen by another bad crook. This very bad man was John the Carpenter Ant. He had four arms like Hopper from Bug Tale and two legs like no one from Shark's Life. He was tough and had a hot unibrow. Many died that day because John had wicked awesome powers that could break chimneys like toothpicks, bruh.

Kuzco dodged and hit his nose on a magic chimney and this luckily worked! Kuzco became Kuzco and he was now Kuzco. Kuzco was Kuzco! And then Kuzco Kuzco'd on the guy who wasn't Kuzco. Kukui then showed up and showed everyone his killer abs.

The abs were grand and signaled to Bokkun that danger was impending! Bokkun ran in on his boi's nuclear unicycle and shoot lazers outta his teeth. This killed Kukui's hotness level by ten and a half. Kukui ran away and was defeated. Bokkun smirked at the camera and wowed hundreds of women with his dazzling appearance as a total hunk. It's a good thing that Kukui was gone because now John was hunkless. Kuzco used the Rageful Fist of Doom 3, and crushed John and won the day!

Kuzco then found Black Beauty and smooched her. They were proud and Bokkun was friendly and grand, but still a huge jerk, but he was sooooo hot. Centaur Man grew up hot too and became a toe lint salesdude named John in honor of his father's worse enemy. That's because Centaur Man was a very god son.

So Kuzco and Black Beauty gave each other smoochers for three days straight and loved their lives very much. Then the world was great and Bokkun was hot. Kukui was hot too, but not as hot as Jay Leno.

And they all lived happily ever after!

THE END HOMIE


End file.
